


Moon Child

by happypugfics, skimmonsfiction



Series: Skimmons Hogwarts AU [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Bioquake - Fandom, Skimmons - Fandom
Genre: F/F, It's been a long time since D.E.D., Skimmons Hogwarts AU, The family is growing, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsfiction/pseuds/skimmonsfiction
Summary: It's been several years since the death of Calvin Johnson, and even more still since the TriWizard Tournament so long ago.  Skye and Jemma have long since settled into their new 'normal' and now enjoy the 'quiet' life...except it's about to get a little louder with the addition of a set of new lungs.





	Moon Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story Skimmonsfiction and I have created in our Skimmons Hogwarts universe. A fresh new peek into the lives of your favorite witches after the events of Death Eater's Daughter.

Everything was going to be fine. It was just one night. By morning, Skye would revert back into her human form and the full moon would be over, there would be nothing to worry about. Jemma still wasn't entirely sure why they were so paranoid about it happening while Skye was out and about as a werewolf, but they'd been concerned enough to ask Skye's mother to come stay in their quaint house in the woods just in case.

Jemma felt another kick and pressed her hands against her very swollen belly, smiling at their child and continuing her walk around the outside of the house. Even though her due date had passed, Jemma was always taking walks and stretching, though Jiaying insisted Jemma not leave the vicinity of the house just in case. It was dark out and Jemma could hear Skye's howls out deep in the forest, and she was walking around their cottage-like home by the light of her wand.

Jemma winced when she felt another cramp, but she'd been having them for a week and expecting mothers usually experienced them for a while before labor, so it didn't worry her too much. It only caused her minor pain. She sighed and continued walking, moving one hand to support her back where it'd been starting to ache.

Skye had been convinced Jemma was going to have the baby while she was gone, but the longer Jemma walked, the more confident she felt that everything would be fine. It was only one night she had to wait, even though there was still a chance she could burst at any moment.

With her thoughts running like wild, Jemma wasn't paying any attention to the pain in her lower abdomen, dwelling on it didn't help ease it. She probably should have been paying attention and noticing the intensity and length of the cramps increasing slightly, but she didn't notice any of it until there was a strange tension and a release of fluid between her legs. Jemma froze, stopping exactly where she was, and looked down. Though she couldn't see anything past her bulging stomach, Jemma knew her sweatpants were soiled, because her water had just broken.

"Oh, god." Jemma groaned and began walking back to the front of the house. "Jiaying! Jiaying, the baby's coming!" She shouted into the doorway, crying out and holding onto the doorframe. She hadn't even realized she'd been having the contractions and going through the first stages of her labor, she'd thought they were just regular cramps. Jemma turned and looked behind her into the trees. They had to alert Skye somehow, she couldn't just let her miss the birth of her child, even if she was a furry canine right now.

" _ _Sonorus__." Jemma pointed her own wand at her throat, using the charm to amplify the sound of her voice. "Skye!" She called out into the darkness. It didn't have to be incredibly loud for the wolf to hear her, she was probably already listening for noises. Before she lowered her wand, Jemma let out a cry of pain and doubled over. It would be enough to get the message out, she was sure.

"It's __happening__." Jemma gasped when Jiaying finally showed up, and she managed to stand upright and control her breathing. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose and slowly released it, clinging to her mother-in-law's hand.The contraction ended and made it easier for Jemma to walk, but she knew it would all start up again in a matter of minutes and she was beginning to doubt she was ready for this.

"Alright, dear, calm down, take deep breaths." Jiaying instructed her, even breathing with her as they made their way through the house to the bedroom. They stopped on the way at the closet, where Jiaying grabbed an armful of old towels and tucked them under her arm before continuing to lead Jemma with one hand on the small of her back and the other connected to Jemma's hand. When they reached the bed, Jiaying tore the blanket away so only the sheets remained. They'd switched to waterproof ones a week before Jemma's due date so they didn't have to worry about ruining their bed.

"Up you go." The older woman instructed gently, helping the pregnant mother up by lifting her knee so she could get her leg up onto the mattress. It was awfully embarrassing for Jemma, but Jiaying had to lean over and slide Jemma's pants off so she was ready. She tossed them into the clothes hamper for the time being and laid a towel over the girl so she'd be comfortable until it was actually time to push. Jiaying pulled out of Jemma's grip for a moment, filling up a bucket with water and bringing a cloth back with it. Jemma was already sweating and leaning her head back against the multitude of pillows that had been stacked for her, and Jiaying soaked the towel, wrung it out, and pressed it gently on Jemma's forehead.

Skye had been worried when she reluctantly bounded away from the house to go run and galavant about in the woods surrounding their home, but after a few hours passed, her worry lessened.  She was keeping a strained ear out for any sounds from her home but she had just begun to enjoy her night out. Jemma was right. She was just being ridiculous and paranoid. It was only one night, like her wife had said.  It couldn't possibly happen tonight.

The large she wolf had been stalking a deer for the last quarter of an hour or so, following it quietly down the bank to a stream.  She normally always brought one back. It would be less they would have to spend out on groceries, but it wasn't like they were straining for money.  With Skye as a primary Beater for the Holyhead Harpies and having won the Triwizard tournament so many years ago they were pretty much set. Still, it was fun and gave her more of a purpose for her shenanigans in the wilderness during her time of the moon.

The werewolf watched the deer carefully, waiting patiently.  As it lowered its head to drink, its guard was dropped just for an instant.  It was Skye's time, and she braced herself to pounce. She was mid launched when she lost her footing as her name and a loud scream thundered over the forest.  It startled the both of them so that the deer darted away and the werewolf went tumbling into the stream. Soaked, Skye shot up, listening still as the cry echoed off the trees. __Jemma!__

She leapt out of the stream and shook the chilling water off of her fur and made a mad dash in the direction of her home. She stumbled some, landing in dirt and scraping her fur as she was in too much of a rush to really watch where she was putting her feet.  The she wolf howled loudly every other breath to let them know at the house that she was on the way.

The howls were strained and desperate and full of worry. It was nearly ten minutes non stop running before the werewolf broke through the sparse treeline and slid into the tall field of grass.  Now she could see the house,so she ran even faster, her wife's cries of pain louder in her ears, despite the blood pounding in them. It wasn't long before she reached the yard and came to a screeching halt before the porch steps.  She started to bark, and stood up on her hind legs, wobbling up to the front door awkwardly. She could hear Jemma inside and her only mission was to get the screen door open but her long wolf hands weren't adequate. Skye managed to get a hold of it, and frustratingly, ripped the door from its hinges and it went clattering outside as her large, damp and dirty wolf form stumbled into the house.  She was trying to shout for Jemma but all that came out were loud, disgruntled animal sounds as she made her way through the house, tail wagging and knocking everything over that was in her way.

Another contraction started up just as crazy barking could be heard coming from outside, and Jemma let out a few more groans as she closed her eyes tightly and held on to her belly as if it would somehow stop the pain.

"That would be your wife coming to make an appearance." Jiaying joked, getting a small smile out of Jemma. "It's alright to yell if you need to." Jemma was relieved. She definitely needed to yell, and now that she had permission, she let go, expelling a wail that had been stuck in her body with the pain. A loud crash made her jump and grab onto Jiaying again, along with several other loud bangs from the other room, though her worry was eased when Skye finally wormed her way through the open bedroom door, tail and all.

"Skye, thank god." Jemma sighed when Skye worked her way over to the other side of the bed. Things on the nightstand were clattering to the ground as Skye's tail wagged, until Jemma let out another short lived scream and grabbed a fistful of Skye's fur while simultaneously squeezing Jiaying's hand to death.

"You smell like wet dog." Jemma complained hysterically as the contraction died out.

The wolf yelped loudly when Jemma grabbed a fistful of her fur and tugged hard.  She hated that her wife was in such pain and Skye knew that this wasn't the best time for her to be a giant mangy wolf girl, but that was how it happened and so she was going to have to deal with it.  She howled, and whined lightly to let her wife know that she was there for her and that she was sorry that she smelled like wet dog but she didn't exactly have a choice.

All the noise her daughter was causing in her animal state was driving Jiaying crazy.  She needed to concentrate on Jemma and help her breathe and keep track so she would know when to tell her to push.  "Skye, can you please calm down? You're knocking things over," Jiaying chided. Skye did her best and she tucked her tail down between her legs and let Jemma tug on her fur as much as she wanted.  It was causing her to whine, and pant, and soon she was excited all over again and her tail was wagging all over the place. When she shifted to try and stopped it, she turned to much and bumped into the nightstand causing the lamp and the clock to fall off and smash to the floor.  

"Skye!  Please stop moving!  I'm trying to concentrate! Your wife is having a baby!" Jiaying shouted at the wolf girl more firmly this time, and watched as the werewolf slunk down to all fours and rested her head on the bed, nuzzling against Jemma and whimpering at her screams.  Except now, her tail was thwacking loudly, still excited, against the wall.

"SKYE! OUT NOW!" Jiaying shouted and pointed towards the door, "You are too big for this room and you are making a mess!  Bad dog. Go!"

Skye began to whimper more and nuzzled deeper towards Jemma, wanting to be next to her.  Her tail stopped wagging and she tried to be a good girl.

All the commotion in the room wasn't helping Jemma relax or concentrate on her breathing, in fact, it felt like she was about to explode and she was sure she was going to start hyperventilating soon. Despite all the craziness, Jiaying noticed this, and she stopped scolding Skye for long enough to help her.

"Breathe, Jemma. That's the most important thing right now." Jiaying told her, counting out loud a pattern for Jemma to follow. Jemma tried breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth at the speed Jiaying was telling her to, but the whiney howling sounds coming from Skye as she tried to talk to her were distracting, and quite honestly, a little annoying.

Another contraction came and went and Jemma could tell they were getting closer and closer together. It wasn't long now, and Jemma was beginning to panic. The rag was slipping off her forehead, but Jiaying quickly replaced it after soaking it again. Jemma yanked on Skye's fur with even more force when another contraction started, though it was only fifty percent because of her pain, the other half of her wanted Skye to shut up. She clenched her jaw and her face scrunched up. She'd felt worse than this, this was nothing. She'd recovered after being under the cruciatus curse for hours on end, this was nothing. Though the memory made her heart start pounding even quicker, it helped her feel better about the pain she was feeling now, it wasn't so bad in comparison. Still, another cry escaped her throat and Jemma almost glared at Skye when a whine accompanied it. She was glad Skye was here, really, but she couldn't help but be intensely annoyed by her at the moment. She wanted personal space and quiet to focus and deliver the baby, but Skye kept nuzzling into her and making noise.

“So help me, Skye Johnson Simmons, if you do not get out of this room __right now__ , I will skin you alive and use your pelt as a blanket for my grandchild, I swear to god,” Jiaying snapped, swatting at the she wolf’s face with a spare towel.  She yelped as she felt the sting of the towel pop her in the nose and it made her sneeze. Having clearly not appreciated her mother’s efforts to get her out of the room, her lips curled up ever so slightly and a low growl began to reverberate through the room.

“Don’t you __dare__  growl at me!  I am your __mother__  and the __mother__  of your __child__  is giving __birth__!  I will use your teeth as a decorative necklace and your tongue as a potion ingredient!  Get OUT __NOW__!!” Jiaying ordered again.  It was the final straw, and what hand was not busy trying to help Jemma, pulled out her wand and pointed it to the dirty and still damp werewolf.

The wolf girl slid her face from the bed after giving Jemma’s arm a lick and she skulked from the room, tail tucked between her legs, and not knocking anything over as she left the bedroom.

“All the way out!  All the way outside!!” Jiaying ordered from the bedroom.  She heard some whining, which she quickly corrected with a spark spell that lit into the werewolf’s tail, causing quite the sting and getting her charging out the open front door.

Skye didn’t go much farther though, and instead stayed on the porch, in front of the door.  If she couldn’t be useful inside she would be useful outside. The wizarding world had slowly been turning over onto its side and some skeptical people had worked their way into the ministry.  Rumors had been circulating of a new species restriction for several magical creatures, werewolves included, and Skye didn’t like the sound of it one bit. The ministry had the right mind to keep this sort of legislation at bay, but the last newspaper had said it was gaining more headway.  She needed to protect her family, now more than ever, now that it was expanding.

Nothing would get by her.  Her sharp eyes caught sight of a mouse scurry out from the tall grass and make a dash to go under the porch, probably where it could slip into the house and steal some crumbs, but Skye was on it.  She shot off the porch and started barking, landing just in front of the mouse and scaring it, sending it scurrying back into the grass. Nope. Nothing would get by her.

"Sorry about that, dear. Skye can get a little excited." Jiaying said softly and jokingly to Jemma.

"I know," Jemma laughed, but it turned into a grimace in an instant. Counting reached her ears and she looked up and her mother-in-law thankfully, synchronizing her inhales and exhales with Jiaying's voice. It was a lot easier now that Skye was outside waiting instead of causing chaos and destruction around her. Jemma's teeth were still grinding together as she dealt with the pain, though. The contraction was a particularly agonizing one and her screams were nowhere near quiet. She was almost certain she was going to break Jiaying's fingers, but the woman insisted she keep holding onto her hand if she needed, saying she could easily mend broken bones.

"Alright, dear, the contractions are close enough, you need to get ready." Jiaying said quietly in between counting. Jemma couldn't get any words out of her mouth any longer, so she just nodded and followed Jiaying's lead. The older woman instructed Jemma to bend her knees and keep them spread apart to make room for the baby, and then she helped ease Jemma into a little more of a sitting position, partially upright and leaning against the headboard and a large stack of pillows so that gravity would help Jemma push the baby out.

Jiaying moved the towel that was on Jemma's lap and changed positions so she would be able to see what was going on and let the mother-to-be know when to push, but it was difficult. Jemma was still clinging to her, and Jiaying didn't have very much room to adjust. This was why Skye was supposed to be here, if she had actual arms and hands she would have been the one to support Jemma while Jiaying did all the medical assisting. It seemed as if she would have to play both roles, though, because Skye had caused too much of a commotion and needed to wait on the porch.

"I don't think I can do this." Jemma gasped, losing track of the breathing pattern and falling into hysteria. She knew it was common for women to have this thought during labor, but she couldn't help it.

"Relax, you can do this." Jiaying said calmly. Jemma groaned and threw her head back as another nasty contraction ripped through her body. "Jemma, focus. I need you to push. It's time." Jiaying moved back to Jemma for a moment to hold her head up and make eye contact with her, wiping strands of hair from the younger woman's face and sweat from her brow with the damp cloth. Jemma was scared, but she also knew there was no going back, it was way too late for that, and it would all be worth it once it was over. She nodded, letting Jiaying know she understood, and gripped her hand tightly for support when Jiaying moved back towards the end of the bed. She was definitely not concerned or embarrassed about Skye's mother seeing private areas, it was the last thing on her mind right now and she was just glad the other woman was there with her to help. Skye had definitely been right, if they hadn't asked Jiaying to come stay with them for the time surrounding the full moon, it would be a very different scenario right now and Jemma would either be delivering the baby alone or with a panicking wolf as her midwife.

"Now, Jemma." Jiaying reminded her when she still hadn't started pushing. Jemma's instincts were already running wild, she knew she had to push, she was just afraid. It was Jiaying's comforting yet firm voice telling her what to do that finally convinced her that she had to start pushing. Jemma's death grip on Jiaying's hand tightened and her other fisted the sheets as she let out a scream that came with the pushing. She could feel the baby inside her and she really wanted to get him or her out and meet her child. It was ninety seconds of pure agony, but eventually Jiaying stopped her.

"You're doing great, dear, pause and wait for the next contraction." Jiaying instructed her, taking the time between pushing to wet the cloth on Jemma's forehead again. Jemma was already tired and she was panting from the effort this was taking, but she remembered Jiaying counting and all the breathing exercises she'd practiced with Skye. "Here we go again. Push." Jemma pushed as hard as she could, sitting up just a little more with the effort, though Jiaying held her down and told her to be careful not to hurt her back.

"You're crowning, you're almost there." The news thrilled Jemma, she knew as soon as she got the baby's head out that the hard part would be over. Upon Jiaying's signal, Jemma pushed as hard as she could, not filtering her cries at all. "That's it, just one more strong push!" Jiaying sounded excited now, and that was how Jemma knew she was almost through. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed one more time, suffering in silence as she held back yet another yell. She didn't want that to be the very first thing her baby heard.

Instant relief washed over both her body and her mind and she knew the second it had happened that she'd given birth to she and Skye's first child. There was also crying. A lot of crying, it was loud and obnoxious and irritated Jemma's growing headache, but it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the pillow while her mother-in-law took care of her baby, cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning him or her off. Him or her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?!" Jemma asked suddenly, flashing her eyes back open. "No, wait, don't tell me, I want Skye to be here." Jemma glanced towards the window and was surprised to see that it was already dawn. It hadn't seemed like this had gone on the whole night, but she was also glad it had so that Skye wouldn't be furry when she came back in. Jiaying called for Skye, having not finished with the baby yet and not willing to take the child out of the room before she could pass their baby on to the new mothers.

Skye had been doing some screaming of her own, face down in the dirt in her front yard, doubled over as the moon gave way to the bright light of the dawn.  Her bones were cracking and her fur was falling off in clumps, some slinking back inside her form as she shrank down in size. She was exhausted, just from the change alone, as she usually was after, but she couldn't afford to be tired today.  Jemma's cries had stopped, making way for a new set of lungs which Skye, in her post transformation daze, didn't recognize. Her head was foggy and her legs were shaky as she tried to stand, pulling herself up by the porch, naked and dirty in her front yard.  
She heard the cry again, and suddenly her eyes went wide with recognition. __The baby!__

Skye stumbled into the house, surprised to remember she had ripped the front door off and found it laying against the side of the house.  "Oops..." She bit her lip and quickly hobbled over to the couch and grabbed the first thing she saw, their couch quilt. It would do. She quickly, with shaking hands, wrapped it around herself.  The rest of her would have to wait. She rushed into the back bedroom, covered in the quilt and looked with wide, excited eyes first at Jemma, and then over to her mother, who had just finished cleaning up the little bundle of flesh and bones in her arms.

"Is...is that...?" She was too anxious to ask.  She could hardly believe it. Skye didn't realize she had been holding her breath until Jiaying nodded.

"Go sit with your wife.  You both look a mess, at least one person in this family will look good before he meets you " Jiaying grinned and finished cleaning the baby's hair.

Skye had just sat down, both tired mothers, and looked at her own mother, mouth agape, "It's a boy?!" She went to get up again, but the older woman stopped them and brought the baby over and laid the little bundle down in Jemma's arms.

"Yes, it is a boy.  I have a grandson," Jiaying was beaming, but she knew her place. She made sure to wipe off Jemma's forehead with the rag again, but now most of the cleaning was done and she wasn't needed.  Skye didn't even notice her mother sneak out of the room because her eyes were locked onto the baby. She had situated herself happily on the bed, next to Jemma, one arm wrapped protectively around her and the other was gently touching the blanket the baby was wrapped in.

"Look at this...look at him...you made that," Skye was so afraid to touch him.  She had trouble being gentle most of the time, which Jemma knew very well, and she didn't want to accidentally hurt the baby.  She might have beaten the hardest tasks in the wizarding world and the most dangerous Death Eater since the Dark Lord had walked the earth but Skye felt little next to the accomplishment of bringing a life into the world.

Jemma couldn't help it, because of the combination of hormones, relief, and complete, utter happiness from holding her newborn son, she burst into tears and leaned into Skye even though she was also grinning like a fool. The tiny child in her arms was staring up with wide eyes, looking at his mothers and the world for the first time.

"Skye, we have a son." She cried, holding their baby close and kissing Skye on the cheek. Her wife looked like she was in shock, and it made Jemma laugh. It was a little easier to comprehend for her because she'd spent the last nine months carrying him inside her.

"You should hold him." Jemma suggested softly. Though she already loved their child to death, she needed a short break and she was positive Skye would want to hold him anyway. Slowly, Jemma raised her arms with the small bundle in it and passed their baby to her wife, who almost had an expression of anxiety on her face. Skye still had an arm wrapped around Jemma's shoulders and Jemma didn't realize until she gave him to Skye that she didn't want to let go, so she offered up one arm and they both held their baby between them. Jemma had imagined this moment a thousand times, and even though everything hadn't gone exactly as planned, it was still perfect.

“He’s got a whole head of hair, look at it,” Skye chuckled, trying to cover up her nervous happiness with a joke.  Holding the baby did make her anxious, but Jemma’s hand on him helped her steady herself. She would get used to it eventually.  She would learn to be as gentle as it took to hold this little moon baby. The brunette was giddy and she couldn’t stop smiling. She leaned over gently, careful not to disturb the little staring face, and kissed Jemma on the top of her head.  
“I think I would take the Triwizard Tournament over childbirth any day, no offense babe,” the wolf woman grinned and squeezed her wife’s shoulder gently, rubbing it up and down affectionately as she stared back down at their son.  “Time to pick a name I guess. We came up with so many...We’ve sort of got to agree on one now.”

Jemma chuckled at Skye's joke, though she was definitely still aware of how much pain she'd just gone through during the process. She was glad it was over. She'd been right before, it was definitely all worth it now.

"At least we can eliminate half the options now that we know he's a boy." Jemma pointed out, looking back at their baby when she mentioned him. It was so incredible, Jemma never would have expected she'd get to this point. She always knew she'd be with Skye for the long run, but it was still amazing to realize just how long forever was going to be with them, and it would be even more of a ride with their new child.

"My favorite of the boy's names was Max." Jemma sighed, gently squeezing the bundle in she and Skye's arms as she thought about it. She could just imagine him with that name. It was innocent and adorable and just seemed to go with his face. "I know we chose Syaoran for the middle name, since it means wolf in Chinese, but do you think they go well together?" Jemma asked with uncertainty. They had picked out the middle name before, it was like a nod to Skye's family, since the baby would take up the last name of Simmons. Skye had a little bit of a Chinese heritage and the wolf part was definitely fitting for the child of a werewolf, but she still needed a little assurance that the name sounded nice. Their son would be stuck with it, after all.

“I think it’s perfect,” Skye smiled and looked down at the little baby with a head full of hair and a face that was now scrunching up to cry some more.  “Max Syaoran...loud and annoying just like his mom,” The brunette joked again, still trying to keep her arm steady. She was slowly getting more and more comfortable with the child in her arms.  She had learned to be gentle before, but now she would have to tone that down even more, so she could learn it again. Skye didn’t want to mess this up. They had both worked so hard to reach this point she could barely believe it was here, even though the babe was there in her arms.  
As if on cue, the baby began to cry again, causing Skye to wince as the noise assaulted her sensitive ears.  “Is there a volume button on this guy?”

"Shhh, ignore your mother." Jemma laughed softly and swatted at Skye's shoulder, but she was also very aware of Skye's sensitive hearing and worked to quiet the baby for Skye's sake as well as her own. The coming years were going to be very long and probably very hard, but they were going to be worth it. "It's alright, I know the world is a scary thing and you're brand new to it," Jemma started, rocking their son slightly and gently drawing him closer. "but it's also a magical place. Welcome to the world, Max Syaoran Simmons."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! We hope you all enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, this isn't the last of your girls either. There is plenty more to come, just be patient!


End file.
